<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roy finds true happiness by 9only</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944549">Roy finds true happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only'>9only</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eliwood/Fiora and Gonzalez/Lilina in the background, F/F, Fluffy, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is in search of this true love. Who is the chosen one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/Roy (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Gonzalez/Lilina, Lilina/Ogier, Mario/Roy, Piranha Plants/Mario, Piranha Plants/Roy, Roy/Sue (Fire Emblem), Simon Belmont/Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roy finds true happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to my mother and father.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy wants to marry Sue, so he prepares the most romantic situation to propose her. He hires a violinist, puts roses in the floor that Sue walks, he buys a beautiful and expensive ring, he dresses in the most beautiful armor, and he prepares a speech. When she arrives, he asks her hand in front of in front of everyone in the army:</p><p>"Sue, you are a loyal soldier, and you are a wonderful person, I want to marry you."</p><p>Sue stares at him in disbelief. She then laughs and acts like a filthy whore treating him like shit in front of everyone, making Roy cry.</p><p>"Who do you think I am? My place is in Sacae. I am going to Sacae to marry muscled and big dicked native man, and not a weakling like you, I can do much better than marrying a loser like you." She also says "Don't follow me or try to contact me ever again since you are pathetic and I don't want people to know we even talked to each other”</p><p>He is heart broken and becomes very sad. The audience is shocked. His soldiers laugh at him. Roy sheds serene tears of shame while others laugh at him. </p><p>But life goes on and he needs to find a wife to rule Pherae with him.</p><p>"I... ummm... I know!" says one. "Lilina is the most suitable one."</p><p>Another say: </p><p>“I’m not sure. Lilina is Roy’s cousin and incest is sin” and he continues “Also, she prefers big dicks!"</p><p>This is, indeed, true. Lilina had become addicted to Gonzalez and Ogier's big, veiny cocks while Roy has a tiny, almost invisible one. Now Lilina is a powerful woman and doesn't even care about hiding her preferences. Roy knew that she moved on to better things, and Roy lost his chance when he had one.</p><p>"I think that Larum is the most beautiful one."</p><p>"Larum has a venereal disease" Announced an advisor.</p><p>"True"</p><p>"Wait wait! I know. How about... Wolt?"</p><p> "Perfect!" say the council.</p><p>But Roy interrupts.</p><p>"I think you should consider my fetish for older people. Wolt is too Young." He says gravely.</p><p>The counsil agree. The option poll is reduced to Cecilia, Niime and Sophia.</p><p>"We need to be reseonable and have limits. Sophia is too old. She is 1000 years. This would be abuse. " Says an advisor.</p><p>"I also think that Sophia is too much. And rumours say that her pussy is smelly”</p><p>Everybody nods. The counsil then send a proposal letter to Niime, who refuses to be his bride, since she never liked Roy very much. The council then decidesss to marry Roy to his teacher Cecilia.</p><p>The wedding is beautiful and they have hot sex in their honeymoon. But soon, they discover that their are unconpatible sexually. Cecilia likes anal, but Roy likes it too! He didn’t like to fuck, just taking in the ass! This was complicating everything, because Cecilia is not producing a heir. Everynight she needs to insert bigger and bigger objects in Roy’s asshole, letting her own hole needy and insatiate. Roy was good guy but he wasn’t perfect. In the bed he was selfish, childish and just cared for his own pleasure. Their marriage is failling apart.</p><p>The lack of a children was making the peasants unhappy, since they wanted a heir to their kingdom. They start protesting in the front of palace with pitchforks and torches.</p><p>Some accuse Cecilia of grooming Roy, to try to behead her “Witch! Witch!”</p><p>People patrol the castle and scream “How dare that you didn’t marry the virginal Lilina? She liked you for years, and you are forced to like her beck!”</p><p>They say as this, they smoke marijuana.</p><p>“Idiot! Guinivere should be our Queen” screeamed other hillbilly.</p><p>“Lilina!”</p><p>“Guinivere!”</p><p>"Sue!"</p><p>“Sophia!"</p><p>"Wolt!!!"</p><p>They start to fight each other and kill each other with their lances and pitchforks.  They burn each other, they stab each other and they blew up with dynamites. The front of the castle is bathed in blood.</p><p>Meanwhile, Roy and Cecilia are watching the horror of this, they know that they have to take an action.</p><p>Before they can think on anything,  pirate ship that was driven by Shanna’s crew arrive and start to shotss everyone.  This lead to terrible bandit ambush that invaded the castle killing almost everyone including Cecilia, leaving Roy's soul destroyed. This event is known in history as “the purists war” or “the ship wars”.</p><p>Now Roy is alone in his castle with no family and a gaping hole in ass and heart.</p><hr/><p>Roy abdicates the throne that just brought him sorrow and sadness, and becames a vagabond. His ass is still damaged. He starts walking and walking and walking in a soul searching journe</p><p>“Why bad things happen to good people?” Roy exclaims to the heavens above.</p><p>
  <em>Why he is here and why he exists... What is life without family... Why do people live like this...What is freedom....</em>
</p><p>Everyhere he goes, people spit on him. Even some horses step on him as he sleeps.</p><p>One day he takes a rest in an abandoned house he finds in the middle of nowhere. And then he sees him. The one. Roy’s heart race, it’s love at first sight.</p><p>"Hey boy, I am making a mushroom kingdom in this world too. Want to be my plumber?" Asks Mario.</p><p>Roy thinks a bit.</p><p>"Well... it's better than being spit on by horses."</p><p>Mario look at the beautiful boy from head to toess.</p><p>"I think your ass  is more spectacular than a princess."</p><p>Roy blushes. He never knew how to act when attractive people flattered him:</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment" He says shyly</p><p>They stay up all night long talking about their lives. Mario asks him.</p><p>"Do you want to stay with me? You can be my plumber in my new world.”</p><p>Roy thinks a bit, and agree. What he had to loose?</p><p>"OK sure then... I guess I like your mushroom..."</p><p>Than Mario touches Roy's face. He stares at his beautiful orbs. The stars were making the sky beautiful and they were reflected in his eyes.</p><p>Roy feels nervous and excited at the same time, he knows what is happening next. Then, Mario lips touches his. At first the kiss is slow and sweet but later it gets deeper and more passionate. Mario’s moustache rubs on Roy’s face giving awesome sensations that Roy never felt before.</p><p>He never felt something so powerful. His mouth was sweet, fluffy, it tasted like mushrooms. The taste of his lips makes him feel ecstatic.</p><p>They did it in a missionary position while looking at each other in the eyes. It was the best sex they ever had. They did it over, and over, and over again until the sun came up.</p><p>"I love you" said Roy.</p><p>But something is worrying Mario. He tells the truth to Roy        </p><p>"This world is already doomed, everything will explode"</p><p>"Oh no" exclaimed Roy full of despair</p><p>“But, I know another world that we can live happily, we can stay forever together” Mario says smiling. Then together with his lover Roy they travel dimensions and arrive in Smash World so they can smash each other in peace.</p><p>And so, the true love story of our plumber and our hero begins...</p><p>Time pass and they are a happily married couple. Roy is looking himself in the mirror. He doesn’t recongnise himself because his hair is longer and he has a moustache to match his husband Mario. He looks a lot like his grandfather Elbert. His personality also changed, he became more arrogant, competitve and full of himself.</p><p>"I prefer your old hairstyle" complains Mario, while he gives his husband a foot massage.</p><p>"Oh... sorry" says an embarrassed Roy. But Mario kissed him full of love and saliva.</p><p>Mario gives him hot sexy babes as servants: Luigi, Sephiroth, Simon Belmont, Lucina, Piranha Plant...</p><p>“I want you to be surrounded by attractive people that admire your beauty everyday." Whispers Mario.</p><p>"Oh, you are so romantic..." Roy holds his hands and kisses them lovingly.</p><p>"No one can match your beauty... "</p><p>They have orgies everyday. Luigi puts his dick inside Sephiroth's butt, while Simon puts his dick inside Piranha's plant butt, while Roy sucks Mario. Lucina arrives but Roy stops her.  <br/><br/></p><p>“No! women are not allowed today” Roy orders smugly</p><p>Then Lucina just stay back and touches herself with tears of ecstasy and joy watching this filth gay orgy.</p><p>“Ahh! I'm cumming!" Mario rolls his eyes while he fills Roy’s mouth who drinks all his semen.</p><p>"Ugh! I'm cumming too!"</p><p>"Me three."</p><p>"Me four!"</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"Six."</p><p>They all cum in the same time moaning like sluts.  The orgy continues over the next few days... Luigi's organ starts to fade and decompose. He doesn't have the energy to continue.</p><p>"Uh Oh, I need to rest... I can't continue."</p><p>But  Piranha Plant is always horny and  inserts it's spiky leaves in Roy's butthole and begins to pump him.</p><p>"Ah! Stop! It hu... Ugh! It hurts!" yells Roy in pain. But the sex is too good for him to care about the pain and the Plant is too sexy.</p><p>Though, Simon starts to feel jealous. During the orgy he fell in love with Roy . He starts to feel sexual frustration.</p><p>"I'm coming!" he screams and he shoots Mario in the eye. Mario is seriously upset, and bites Simon's balls. Because of this incident, Simon Belmont realizes that he has a strong dislike towards Mario. In fact, he hates him so much he wants to kill him.</p><p><em>'I needed to kill that plumber'</em> he thinks and goes after him. <em>'I will kill Mario so I will have Roy all for myself'</em></p><p>Simon’s eyes turn red and a dark aura start to surround him, he is turning vampires. He is multiplying into a lot of vampires</p><p>“Hahah Mario will regret the day he was born” Laughed the Simons, taking their whip ready for the massacre.</p><p>THIS STORY ENDS HERE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>